The Phantom Reborn!
by kuzierarararara
Summary: He is the feared one in Vongola organization. No one shall mess with him. His target was always clear and he wipe them all at once without fail. Vongola's proud was his and he will do anything for the organization.
1. Chapter 1

THE PHANTOM REBORN!

_**# 1 # **_

_**Every day.**_

…

The night streets of Talor City are busy as always. The horns were resonance on the street with the people bitching each other especially when the traffic was severe. And usually it was at time like this he cursed himself for departing a little too late from his home. He hissed under his breath and opens his window to peer outside to see how bad it was since his car didn't even move even for 1 inch since 15 minutes ago and he hates waiting.

"Hey! Fuck you! It was you who crushed my damn car!"

"No! SHIT! It was you! Or do you want to settle this in court!?" the other girl replied equally swearing angrily and tired. The other turns silent at the threat.

"FINE! I'll call my lawyer."

So…that's why it's jammed. He nodded lightly ignoring the swearing contest between the two girls and closing back his window which later only shows his edgy reflection. He tilted his fedora to the side running a hand over his black hair and then leisurely playing with his curled sideburn. He was bored. Everybody was being selfish and self concious. He glares at his watch on his left and it shows 9.30pm. His legs grew edgy and restless as the time consumed while his slim fingers were dancing on his thigh like humming a song.

He was in his way for a masquerade party tonight and he has been late for about 15 minutes because of the accident. He speed up when the road is clear and is driving recklessly to the right, and left, and to left side, speeding and crossed the other cars like a professional car racer and to the right and right and then and take a U turn before he crossed the red traffic light so many times causing the other driver to have heart attack; and minutes later he kicked the break abruptly and the beautiful Pagoda Hotel were now in his vision, glimmering under the colorful neon light and led. He then, park his car at the basement and without wasting anytime he wore his golden black timeless masquerade mask covering his dark eyes and a black cloak covering his black and orange tuxedo. He took a last look on his face through the back mirror then he wore back his comforting black fedora covering his head and apart of his face, with an attraction of orange feather on it.

"Nice." He finally satisfied with his preparation and walked to the ballroom diligently.

The door was nicely open and the waiter led him to his seat. Luckily, everybody were still eating which only mean, he still have times. He needs to meet someone and that someone is -

"Ladies and gentleman, now, I present you our singer and it's dancing time! Welcome to the masquerade ball!"

Immediately, the orchestra was played then a lovely soprano sang softly. He walk ahead silent and skillfully slipping through the crowd without anyone really notice him. Perfect! He came at the right time. The room was slowly dimmed, and turn into romantic mode which is a convenient lightning for him. Every guest was astonished at the beauty of the glittering golden ballroom which gives out an authentic look when it is darken. He walks ahead reminding himself of his work. He has no time to be impressed of the systems or the organization itself.

This is a sacred party where various corporate and leader from famous and wealthy organization are out to the field. The party was held to celebrate the victory of Sicily group for winning two third of the land of Castello and took the leadership which own him the title of the strongest ally of Sicily group. Castello group leader unfortunately lose the fight and died in vain. There were rumors that the Sicily Corporation played dirty tricks and famed the leader of Castello group. But it was not bizarre. That was how the underground world works. They kill, gamble, bribes and they treat weak people like shit. They show no mercy and they will do anything in order to be on top of the organization. It was the speed and powers that matter.

He slips through the crowd at ease thanks to his experience and skills; silently trying to reach out for a certain brunette women who look lonely and solemn at the round table. The foods remain untouched on the table and she was staring wistfully to the VIP seats. He noted. She was looking at the leader of Sicily group who were wearing apricot tux and a black mask with a sharp nose like in the phantom of the opera. He was still laughing and smiling at his victory and talking shit about the other party who fell apart during the ambush several days ago. He sneers evilly at that; wondering how much time left for that snobbish man to laugh like that. He reached the girl and slide down his fedora even more to cover his face and stop right behind her.

"May I ask for a dance, mademoiselle?" He said in his gentleman mode extending a hand on her way.

She looked puzzled and astonished at his handsome and prominent appearance. She seriously was hooked down. She gulped down her saliva staring at the guy in the black masquerade in awe. He looked astounding and very… attractive. "Yes...of - of course..." she answered hesitatingly and he gently pulled her up for a dance without further asking. His hands immediately rest on her waist at ease and her face rest close to his chest, hands holding his waist lightly. She was clearly flustered that the there was an astounding man asked her to be his dancing partner tonight. She realized the scrumptious look on the other girl's face; filled with jealousy...and she felt lucky. "Why do you choose me?" she asked discouragingly, her shoes squeezing agitatedly on the red carpet. But when he didn't reply, she asked again… "Who are you, Mr nice guy?" she asked bating her eyelashes behind her white mask anxiously.

"Because I know you are sadden."

The girl immediately flinched at his statement. "Have you been stalking me all this time?" she asked, obviously was flirting with the taller guy.

"I saw you staring at your husband and -"

"Ex-husband." she remarks. "I didn't care about everything he had done. He's got nothing to do with me."

"Oh. I see." and a smirk pasted on his face.

"So, you know about me." she smiled innocently.

"I can put an end for your suffering." He whispered at her ear seductively which made her neck flinch at his warm breath.

"Could you do that?"

"Who knows?"

"I don't hate him. But when he used dirty tricks to get the land and the territories – I- I..! And- he killed mankind. They were supposed to be friend-!" She muffled against his broad chest in her weak and desperate voice while their legs were still entangle to the dance floor, dancing according to the rhythm.

"If you are worried that much, that means -"

"I'm not!"

A smile curled at the edge of his lips as he glanced into her shy hazel eyes. It feels completely normal as if they were dancing harmoniously but the song has come to an end and they had to stop. For the last step, he rolls her body in a swirl and then he grabbed her waist in his arms while she spontaneously kicks her long legs to the air. Their dance finishes with beautiful stance.

The next song was played and he then loosens her grabs on his hands. She was totally confused at the sudden rejection. "What's wrong?"

"Still remember our contract?" The brunette was confused and his hand practically moves to his fedora and he took it off at ease, revealing his spiky raven hair. The girl immediately knows who he was and she gape at his question. "You! YOU! IT WAS YOU!" She stares at him horridly like he was a ghost.

"Yes. It's me." then a wicked smirk appear on his face and within a split second, he pulled out a gun with silencer from his dark cloak and -

"ARGHHHH!"

The room suddenly turns into chaos as the whole crowd shrieking when the man in apricot tuxedo suddenly fell from the balcony of second floor to the hall of first floor. The blood splattered to all over the room and smeared the white dress of the girls near the incidence. They looked terrified at the bloody gore side of the leader and mostly cupped their mouth or hug their beloved to prevent themselves from seeing the incidence.

"What have you done -?!" And when she looked behind, the sniper was already gone. He is gone.

"OVER HERE! HE'S HERE!" One of the people who saw someone running called out the bodyguards.

The handsome guy in golden black masquerade mask makes a run after he had accomplished his mission to kill the leader of Sicily group. "Hey! Stop!" The body guards have to chase him down from the ballroom to the garden. He runs at his top speed and his intuition as an assassin shows up. They shoot him but misses as he jump over the wall at ease as soon as he manage to cause a ruckus in the group and it was later another bodyguard shoot and the bullet had his mask tore open. He was glad that it missed and since the mask itself is annoying.

"IMPOSSIBLE!

"IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! CATCH HIM THIS INSTANT!"

"IT'S THE PHANTOM!"

"THE PHANTOM OF VONGOLA!" The other shouted out in surprise.

The phantom heard them and a smirk of victory and proud colored his cold face as he landed knee first on the ground before he jump again over another wall. Quick and silent without anybody really notice it. His jump was just beautiful like the full moon in the night sky. Glimmering under the dark sky.

And with that, the leader of the bodyguards halts them to stop because nobody is to interfere if it was _the phantom. _

"If he manage to ran away just leave him and he will return in their next engage and then we will pursue him again."

And…that's it , if you can captured him alive…because no one mess with the Phantom of Vongola, Reborn…

…

Owari…

Okay that's it for the prologue. So...I'm going to make the 2nd chapter.

Reviews are always welcome! Of course, because they made me happy!

Thanks for reading this story.


	2. Chapter 2

THE PHANTOM REBORN!

_**# 2 # **_

_**The second target.**_

Dusk was setting in half a world away over a scene of barely organized chaos. The blue sapphires sky which was normally peaceful this time of day was now clouded the color of blood. No matter where he pointed his eyes, the things he saw were only blood and red. Everything was painted red. He stares to the outside sky but he saw two helicopters, one news and one police, buzzed the area repeatedly like two very stubborn extremely noisy flies.

His heartbeat fastened its pace. There was no way to run. He can't find any hole to get out of here. The only thing he wanted was peace –

"I should have hid before." He sighed to himself, feeling hapless.

"_Oii..boy…"_ he turned his head abruptly to every direction. He swears he heard someone whispering in a long distant. His eyes rolled wildly searching for that distant voice. Is it the police, or a –

"_Oi..this way, boy!"_

And that was the perfect time when his eyes meet with the other guy's face, whose face immaturely covered with a weird mask. He can't see his face but the thing is, he has no one to save him, accept that anon guy. The boy stares at the weird guy behind the wall who was extending his hand on his way, as if trying to reach him; and his own heart was telling him to run and trust himself to this old man.

"_Come here!"_

He doesn't know why, but his legs were moving. Running towards the anon guy. The police or whoever behind him was nearer and he needs to run. He needs to hide himself from those guys who threatened him. He just wants to be saved.

The boy ran his hardest and that was when, the guy behind the mask, took his hand and ran together, but it wasn't long when he heard a trigger being pulled and a bullet was shot- and he knew that dull sounds. Someone was getting shot. And second later, the guy who was running alongside him suddenly fall limping to the ground with blood gushing out from his waist and as he rolled on his back, exposing his wound.

"That was the end of me, boya (boy)..Just leave me, and run."

The boy was confused in the mean time. Why was there an alien guy who would do so much for him? Why?

"Run..from here you can hide under the bridge. It was..slightly hidden, but you will find it for sure." The guy was out of breath and trying to hold his pain.

"But- but – why would you.."

"NOW! GO! - "

"NO!"

XXXXXXXX

And the boy woke up abruptly from his dream as he heard people arguing and throwing plates, vase and everything they had on their ways.

"Arara..Tsuna-chan. You woke up early today." The guy who was wearing the red shirt smiling brightly against the boy who looked miserably angry at something as his sleeps was disturb again. But he didn't realize that the boy was eyeing the scars he had on his stomach. When he look back, the boy already pointed his brown eyes towards the window where the noises came from.

"Fon.., why do adults always fighting crazily like that?" the boy mumbling in his sleepy voice, squeezing his eyes lightly.

"Maa. Don't care about them, Tsuna-chan. They probably just out of booze again." Fon smiles warmly, walked near him landing on his knee, eyes staring softly into the brunette rounds one with both of his hands rested well on the small boy's figure. "Adults became like that because they tend to be like that. Don't bother it. Someday, you will be an adult too, Tsuna-chan." He smiled softly, "And you will learn it throughout your life later on."

The boy let out a small sigh, "But I don't want to be like them. They were…hideous. And I hate them. I want to be like you."

"Haha..I wonder about that. You worried about that too much Tsuna-chan." He smiled again, getting up on his leg, ruffling the brunette's lock. "You still have a long way to go," and his hand was back to his tie.

"But…" the boy muffled softly but the adult, manage to steal a look on the small boy's sour face, "But of course, I know you won't become like that." The tall guy with Chinese ascents smiled softly again, snatching his black coat from the chair and wore them nicely around his shoulder. His red shirt was nicely tucked and his long hair was tied and he left it swaying like that without braiding it.

"You will be a real great adult Tsuna-chan!" He said again trying to reassure the brunette.

"I don't want to grow up."

"Hahaha. That's more than impossible Tsuna-chan."

"Fon..,are you going out?"

"Yes?" Fon asked back, looking completely blank, obviously looking miserable behind his smile, like he was thinking about something. "Oh, yes. Of course I'm going out, because I need to work. It's weekdays, remember?" he smiled again trying to cheer up the sour boy who ran towards the front door.

"But, somehow…" the boy was clearly was upset about something but he don't know what that was.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-chan. I'll be back as usual." He ruffled the boy's hair once again and the boy nodded slightly at that.

"You sure?" Tsuna asked all of sudden and Fon's hand immediately seized from moving. Tsuna, realizing that he asked something weird he immediately shook his head and instead he said, "I'll cook you something tasty! So, come back early alright?" The boy said trying to color his face with bright smile.

Fon, then nodded and graciously walking out from the house and walk away with smiles on his pale face. "Haik, haik. Tsuna-chan. Cook something delicious for me then. Ittekimasu."

"Haik. Itterashai."

And with that, Tsuna closed the door and started doing his house chores and opened the news. He doesn't really understand himself. He felt so empty today when Fon was going out. Will something bad happen today? Will anything bad interfere with his life again? The bad dream just now was enough to scare him; those memories…they were like reminders,…reminding him of what should what should not be…

"Fon, please be safe…"

XXXXXXXX

"_Just in the past year, more than 20 important figures have fallen victim to this mysterious purge. The murders are being called "Phantom Assassinations" and are striking terror into the hearts of AN underworld."_

"Looks like they're doing this the flashy way as usual, Lal.." The man in blue shirt said in his amazed voice whiles his hand hanging loosely on the armchair comfortably. His forehead wrinkles as he was focusing on the news. The tanned girl right in front of him right now already unfastened his upper buttons by using her soft and slim fingers, sliding through inside his shirts on his bare chest, trying to expose more of them.

"Hah. I can do more than that Collonello, don't be too surprise over something simply like that." She responded obviously filled with jealousy but at the same time, she really do envy whoever person who manage to annihilate that _Sicily_ guy; plus, in a flashy way. Collonelo let out a small laugh while he took another sips of wine, then grabbing the girl's body closely to his chest. The sapphires blue stares into the violet eyes. "It's not a laughing matter, Lal."

His sapphires blue looked worried and serious enough to make his girl understand their own circumstances. But unfortunately, she didn't take a bite.

"Common Colonello, don't be serious. It's not like you, to be scared of a _ghost_ like that." She said with cheeky smiles on her face against his chest. With her face closer to his chest she dips a kissed on his broad exposed chest while her hands were still snaking tightly on his waist. Still sipping on his red wine; he laughed slightly at that, taking two more sips. "You're right Lal. But.. It could be us on the news tomorrow, you know."

"Don't you believe me? I'll protect you." And with that, she planted a naughty kiss on his pink lips.

Feeling annoyed to be the one bottom; he turned her down at ease, holding her slender waist tightly. Now, he was on top of her and he feel a lot more superior and manly than before; above her everything. "I'll protect you too." Their heads touch and she smiled at him softly. Later, he took her lips and deepens their kissed deeply. "I love you, Lal."

"It was rare to find you saying you love me. It's embarrassing."

"So, don't make me worry."

"I am a lot stronger than you think, Collonelo. So, stop worrying about me." she said gently and planted another soft kiss near his ear, seductively.

He later, manages to smile, weakly against her bright eyes. "Yeah. I believe you." And he took her lips again, kissing her deeply, sucking her down from her nape to her shoulder and they ended up making the living room their heaven of lust.

XXXXXXXXX

_MEETING ROOM – MAIN HQ_

"Congrats. It was a big success."

"Thanks, Byakuran sama. It was thanks to our ace, that we were able to annihilate that group."

"But, still, I was impressed that you were able to tame a wild phantom like him."

"Oh sorry, but dangerous could suit him more I guess? If you want someone else to do it - "

"Well. I already saw your negotiations. If you are able to do it, I find no reason to find someone to replace you. I want to see more of you." The cold grey eyes stare into her blue eyes deeply as if reading her heart. And she didn't even look away.

"I have made a deal with Karakura group. They were most likely to lose their stocks when the southern group retract themselves. So, like it or not, they will have to accept our invitation, so- "

"There was nothing wrong with that. But are you sure, you are not running into their traps?" the other man who sat beside the boss sneer at that, looking at her ridiculous.

"Of course. Instead, they were the one falling into our traps…perhaps?" she smiled wickedly at her clique who was still doubting her ability.

"I can't believe you at all Lucy. With that soft looking face of yours, nobody would ever follow you. Why would you assign her for this job, Byakuran sama?"

"Ara. Perhaps, this soft looking face could be my advantage, isn't it?" She answered bravely wearing on her innocent smile while glaring at the green haired man. "It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not. The one that matters is we will be able to penetrate the east coast, don't you think?"

"Maa. I don't find any reason to keep her from moving. I just want to see her more of these sides."

"They will have no choice but to accept us to be their league, since they were losing their league. After all, we will control the monopolistic export of product to Jiappone."

" BUT -."

"That's enough!" Byakuran said in his serious voice glaring sharply in the green haired man direction. And he nodded towards Lucy.

"Then, that's what I will do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucy walked out from the meeting room feeling relieved that the burden was lesser since her first move has made her victory. Byakuran seems to believe in her more than anybody else. She sighed and the hidden smile pasted on her face. She was truly happy that he believes her. She then was attended by her most loyal subject, Lal. Lal Mirch is her right hand woman and ever person who she was willing to share problems with. There was no other person like her in the world.

"Say, don't you think you have been pushing yourself too hard lately?"

"You think so?"

"I'm sure you've got something on your mind, but if you give too much support to one organization, you'll end up having to carry extra burden."

"I'll be fine. Everything is going well."

Lucy was just about to walk ahead when a figure of tall man in black suits with his fedora walk across them. She immediately stops in front of him, smiling earnestly. He just ignores her at that. Not even a smile shown on his stern face.

"That was fast."

"I've returned, Lucy."

"Phantom? Isn't it? Lal told me what happened in AN. Sounds like it was a success."

"That's my honor. I will prepare the ride right away. Would you care to drive?"

"I'll leave it to you."

Then they walked ahead with Phantom following her from behind.

"Looking good, Phantom." Lal said behind their back, smiling wickedly as if having something in her mind.

And the assassin didn't really matter about it.

XXXXXX

The truck made a run in the way. He made his way down the boulevard to see the white semi he was looking for a few cars ahead. "Your handling seems to be a bit stiff, phantom." Lucy said trying to close the silent between both of them.

"Maa, You can't blame me, since a 25 kg cocaine is your customer." He pressed on the gas and drove alongside the other truck. After a while of driving he could see the alleyway approaching and turned into the ally. However their trading place shouldn't be too quiet like this. After all, the whole purpose of the deal is to get to know each other and trust each other. Shouldn't there be more of people?

"There was something wrong here." He said.

"This place has always been a territory of the Bloodies."

"Oh, Collonelo's gang, is it?"

"That's's right. No one would pull something stupid in this area that might get them in trouble with the Bloodies. So, it's the safest place for Vongola."

"Yeah, right." He then, stops the truck as he saw a car about 4 meters in front of them. "Is that them?"Lucy nodded. They waited for the signal, but, they aren't giving them any signal.

He felt something wrong and it intrigued him most. "Something is up." And he walks down from his truck and the look of his face was serious as ever.

"Phantom? What is it?"

"Stay in the car." He ordered and walked ahead. Hands readily in his coat to pulled out the gun if anything occurred; eyes wildly looking at every side of the building there. It was silent like abandoned place. It was really the Bloodies doing.

He then, reached the car and he saw there was no one inside the car. But there was a dead body beside the car, smeared with fresh blood, with a silenced pistol on his hand, and there were others from his own gang; already dead getting shot and some were sliced using large knife. The man probably killed them one by one when his opponents were disorientated in the darkness…which was pretty awesome.

Suddenly, he heard steps approaching and he immediately turned back with a pistol in his hand, triggers pulled ready to shoot. The girl was shocked, and luckily he didn't shoot. It was nobody, but his clique, Lucy and that angered him.

"I told you to stay in the car!"

"What's going on right now?"

"Looks like there won't be a deal tonight."

"Who would have done this?" she asked.

"Who knows." He answered as he kneeled besides the dead body nearest to the car and taking something from his pockets. "There's no point in thinking about it here. Head back without me, I'll be back right away." He finally got the car key from the dead man.

"Where are you going?"

"Dealing with the aftermath." He said lowly. Lucy then drove the truck back and Phantom alone, gather all the dead bodies inside the car trunk, leaving no signs of shooting ever happens. However, he did left one person who was found dying in the ally, but seems that that guy didn't look like the one from company since the dead body was covered with his own coat, like someone had attended his corps. He decides to leave the dead body there, alone and let the police to settle it.

After about several minutes, the siren of policeman came to the site and he left again together with the car. Who knows what have he done to corps inside the car trunk…

Maybe he will make them burned in a car accident.

XXXXXXXXX

Lucy and Kikyo the green haired guy had a quarrel regarding the incidence. But luckily Byakuran let it passed or someone could be dead in that meeting room.

Phantom as usual, he didn't even bother to meddle with the higher ups. All of them are rotten brats who keep playing out of people's life. He then, decided that he should gave a visit to the person he met in the ally before. The one that die miserably just because of the mafia incidence.

He wasn't shock when he found someone near that place. Like in his predicament, there was a boy kneeling beside the place where the dead body was found and he was praying while his tears sliding down his pale cheek. The poor boy seems to be the person who witnesses him dying yesterday night. He looked so sad, he could be the great friends of this guy, it seems.

"Is this where the person named Fon passed away?" He asked the boy politely, bringing the flowers in his hands as a respect to the guy. The boy was really surprise upon his presence.

"Who are you?" but Phantom didn't bother to answer, instead he walk ahead and kneeling in front of the dying place, putting the flower on the grave. "Seriously, who are you?" the boy was getting annoyed.

"I am a friend of him. Are you his friends?"

"Huh? Friends? I'm his younger brother…" The boy's voice was later, turning slurred and sad. But there was something not right, Fon, the victim, doesn't have any siblings from the information he receives from Lal. Reborn couldn't help but staring at the boy suspiciously. He eyed the 15 year old brunette like he had been lying about it.

"What, is it wrong to have so many brothers?" The boy fiercely retorted.

"Not at all." He answered deadpan. He can see from the edge of his eyes that the boy seems to calm himself down since he saw the bouquet of flowers on Fon's grave. "Who killed Fon?" He started his interrogations.

"How should I know?" The boy answered fiercely again, wiping out the remaining tears on his eyelids and cheeks.

"Not even the faintest idea?" The eldest asked. The boy seems to realize that the alien guy was serious about it.

"Are you saying that he had a reason to be killed?"

"…" he silent himself. "That was, thoughtless of me..." and he left the boy dumbfounded, walking out from that place.

"Wait!" The brunette gets on his legs staring at the back of the man. "What would you do if you find the person who killed him?!"

"I'll make him pay dearly for killing…Fon…" He tilted his fedora down to cover his face a bit more lowly.

"You're saying you could do that?" hands clenching to his heart, filled with hopes.

"I guess so." Reborn murmured.

"Then..if that's true…" The boy has been fidgeting on his feet and hesitating to say something. "If that 's true…Take me with you! I can help you!" He finally said it.

"No." the man under his fedora answered straightly without caring the boy's heart and he get on his car and starts the engine. The boy seems to lose his spirit at his answer, but he could care less. He was a boy. No way would he take him in his world. But suddenly his car was shaking heavily, and the next thing he saw was the boy's confidence face in front of his bonnet. He can't believe that the boy could have jump on his car bravely like that.

"I know who killed him!" Reborn still resisted him. "I saw it all! I was here with Fon last night when he was shot!"

And he opened the door, to listen to the boy, whilst the brunette rolled down from the car.

"I was going out to pick her up because he was drunk, and we were on our way home. But, then, Fon was trying to protect me, and…" the brunette trailed off, couldn't remember his words. The tragedy on that night was hunting him again. Fon was shot to save him.

"Please, could you take me along?" He said wistfully. Reborn couldn't resist him anymore. The boy looked so desperate to find the way to kill the killer. And the silent fell.

"What's your name?"

"Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna!" He said cheerfully when the older guy seems to open up his heart. "What about you?"

"My name is…, Reborn."

"Ehmm..Just Reborn? So, we're the same then! Tsuna and Reborn. From now on, we're partners."

"Partners? What the hell are you saying?"

"That's right. We're one in mind and flesh, with a goal: to avenge Fon's death. I promise I'll be useful in some way. Please take care of me!"

"You take care of yourself." He said lazily, feeling annoyed to have acquaintances. "But partners sound good to me. Get on." Reborn, tried to hide his feeling, but a small smirk curled on his lips. He then, signaled the boy to ride on.

Reborn doesn't know why he would take in a stray boy like him. H e was just a 15 years old boy. Someone like him…, whose life had been screwed up…

Inside that whirlpool…

He screw up people's lives…

And will continue doing so…

XXXXXXXX

Owari…

Chapter two is up!

Any reviews will make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Phantom Reborn. **_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_(That night when the organization found out that the deal was a failed attempt… )_

Clang!

"FIVE MILLION DOLLARS!" The member of 'Black Parade' kicks everything in sight with hatred. He can't control his anger any longer. "IDJIT! Who the hell was it?! Who was it?!"

"Zakuro, we were still investigating things. Be patient." Said Kikyo, another member of 'Black Parade' who always manages keeping his cool no matter how grim the situation was.

"BULLSHIT! How can I be patient when our 5 milllions have been stolen in a night?! Fucked around in my territories and stolen 5 million dollars, there's no way I would forgive whoever did it!" Zakuro smashes the street light pole until it was crooked inward.

"Zakuro!" Kikyo calls make him stunned as if it was a reminder to his outrage. The green haired man walks across Zakuro whose face looked grim and patted his shoulder one time signaling him to back away. "We will find _it_ soon…" and with that, Zakuro hesitantly left the building where the ambush had happened yesterday night.

Kikyo was actually furious. There was only two or one person in this business that would betray the organization and that is – Luce and her servants.

Kikyo suddenly kicked out in temper at a discarded bullet on the road and ordered, "Catch whoever involved or suspicious in this, and if needed… just kill them." He said coolly while grazing over his shoulder watching his mere servants started making their moves.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Reborn had brought the boy to Submay to grab some foods. But the boy only ordered for burgers, almost ten of them. He barely looked at the boy in disbelief, he had a small body but it was hard to believe that he had eaten 5 of them.

"Thanks Reborn!" he said beaming a cheerful smile on his cute face. "This has always been my dream! I always wanted to have a mountain of hamburgers and stuffing myself full with it!"

"It's nothing much. Anyway Tsuna, back to our conversation just now, did you really saw the person who killed Fon?"

And suddenly the boy face turns sour again.

"Actually Reborn, I kept wandering myself, what should I do about that? Do we really be able to find the people who killed my brother? Can we really be able to avenge Brother Fon. I mean, we don't have anything particularly. And they have machine gun with them. So- How?"

"You don't believe me?" Reborn interrupted and kept staring into the questioning round brown eyes then back to his espresso, when he felt, somehow, weird to keep staring at the boy.

Tsuna was hesitating to answer that question, "Hmm.. well…you don't look strong at all."

Reborn almost chocked on his drink when he heard that. For the first time in his life, there is a person who didn't even fear him, plus saying that he has no strength was a bit…shocking. "I see…So you didn't believe in me at all. But don't worry. I won't be the one doing it. I will ask my friends for it."

"You friends? Cool! You have friends capable doing this kind of things!?" Reborn had to backward when he saw the excitement in the brunette's eyes.

"Ah..Yes…of course. But, it's not _'this kind of things'_, dame-tsuna. It irate me. I may not look like it, but I had a lot of them. Once they know the offender's look and clothing, they will find it in instant. So- tell me about the killer – "

"I want to see them –" Tsuna interfered.

"What – "

"I want to see the moment when Brother Fon gets avenged. Nee, reborn can't you let me see it? I want to see your friends – "

"NO!"

"Why?! I won't caused you trouble!"

"This isn't the white world you were dreaming off. Outsiders can't interfere in it. No, means no!"

"But- I!"

"I refused!"

"But - I just want to see how he gets avenged! I can't be satisfied if I didn't see it with my eyes. I hate them! And I want to crush them! So much that I want to kill them with my own strength! But- I know I'm weak! I can't do it without help! Nee, reborn allow me to meet your friend! Let me ask their favor together with you! Please Reborn! Please…" and tears forming at the edge of his eyes as he keeps pouting and looking out to the window.

"Tsuna. I'm sorry, but – " There's no answer from the boy. "Dame-tsuna.."

Somehow, Reborn was lured by his fake tears. He didn't know if it was faked or not but, the sad face of the boy as he suddenly stops eating his precious meal, makes he feels hapless and sorry for him.

"Okay. I got it. I lose. I'll see if my I can get my friends to meet you."

Tsuna's face suddenly cheerful again. "Alright! I swear I will be help of you!" and he continued eating his hamburger.

"But those people can't be contacted on a whim."

"Tonight, I will give my friends a call. I'll talk to you about this again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" The boy asked questioningly.

"What's wrong?"

"You see, this morning, my brother and I were kicked out from the house since he owes a lot of rent." He gave out his sheepish laugh. "Reborn…Do you mind if I stay at your place tonight?"

Reborn just keep walking pretend to hear nothing as he rolled his eyes in annoyance and keep ignoring his bluffed.

But he knows it wasn't a bluff. In a blink of eye, Tsuna had already jumped inside his car. He grinned inwardly. He knew anything he said to this boy will be futile. And he drives away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lal, how was it? Is the investigation going well?"

"Luce, everything is well, for now. Phantom went to search for that little boy." Lal wanted to explained about how Phantom and her progressing. She found out that the boy saw everything. And Phantom was the one who meet him first. But there is no way she would tell Luce about all those things. "I'm doing my own things on my side… Well, it needs more time to search thoroughly."

"Oh, I see…I'm looking forward for good news from both of you." And Luce ended the phone call and continued coloring her nails carefully.

"I wonder who interferes in our business. Because of that insolent, our group damaged a great lost. The Karakura Group is absolutely necessary for me to gain a standing in Millefiore. I can't stumble because of such things. I can't!" and her smiles wear off when she thought about her standing.

"Darn it." She swore she will find that traitors until there will be nowhere to run.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tsuna stares at the messy old apartment room in front of him. It was to his expectation; this guy couldn't be any cleaner at his house despite of his clean appearance, since his vibes always shows that he always staying outside, maybe he sleeps in a hotel with beautiful girls in his arms.

Ah…scratch that. There's nothing wrong with living with this guy. "So, this is where you live."

"Yes." He answered flat, and switching the lights on.

Tsuna stare at the whole surrounding, the messy look, the unwashed dishes, the dust on the floor, everything leads him to a clue. "Somehow, it makes me feel lonely." Tsuna said whilst his grabs on the grocery were tighter and make his way to the kitchen.

"Tch! It's more than enough to live in, brat."

Then the boy had opened the fridge, "It's empty."

Reborn, of course feeling irritated at his complaints on his house, and he approach the boy in his kitchen, with arms folded in front of his chest, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Throwing away these leftover hamburgers is a waste."

"Don't tell me you're going to stay here until you've finished them."

"Is something wrong with that?" Tsuna still is rearranging his foods in the fridge.

The boy was ignoring the adult completely which cause a headache to Reborn. Pressing his temple, Reborn said, "No, it's alright. Your bedroom is over there." And he led the boy to his room, "This bed is yours."

The room was empty but somehow, it was clean as if, he always clean it. "Is there someone used to live with you before?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Hmm? No. I just have a feeling."

"It was a long time ago."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No."

"Oh, yeah! Can I borrow your shower?"

Reborn find the boy really amusing, how can he exchanged the topic like that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lal picked up her phone when an unknown number showed up.

"I have a request of you."

"_Yeah, what is it, Phantom? It was rare for you asked me something." _

"Yeah. Something came up. You know the boy right?" And they talked a lot in the phone.

"_That means, I just have to pretend to be that friend of yours, right?"_

"Yeah, please." Reborn said with his back leaning on the wall.

"_All right. Having you owe me one isn't a bad thing."_

While he was talking by the phone, he accidentally saw a picture of the boy together with Fon, smilling happily like a great family.

"He must have treasured Fon so much since he was keeping their picture with him, always." Reborn spurts out while he was rummaging the boy's clothes. Since the boy was still having his shower, Reborn took his time to investigating by himself. There was something incomplete about this boy which intriguing him the most.

"_Fon is someone like that, Phantom. So, is the boy really knows the happened on that night?"_

"I don't know. Still working on it." And he slips back the picture into Tsuna's old worn out jacket.

"_What? That's such an unreliable answer."_ She said half mocking her cliques.

"I said, I'm still working on it." He retorted back with tight face.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out his name from the shower all of sudden.

"_See, your '_boy friend'_ is calling you. I'm expecting anything from you. Be quick, 'cause, you know, our boss can't hold her anger for long."_

"Sorry, Reborn! I forgot my towel!" Tsuna said opening the door a bit.

"I'll bring you one!" Reborn shouted out.

And Lal burst out laughter from the other side.

"What?"

"No, it's nothing. It's just that, the idea of the great Phantom being toyed around by a little boy is funny." There was a tinge of laughter lingered in her voice and Reborn scowled at that. "Don't try anything funny just because you're letting him stay at your – " and he close the phone leaving Lal Mirch talking by the phone alone, knowing where their conversation will goes on.

"He hung up." Lal said feeling slightly frustrated unable to tease her friend a little bit more.

But, suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind causing her to startle for a moment but she manages keeping her cool. Being in mafia isn't about panic or anything in line. She was surprised when she looked behind her, there was other person.

"What are you investigating by sneaking around in my backyard?" and she was surprised knowing his tone all clearly. Kikyo had come to her _'assistance'_.

"So, Lal Mircy…what were you doing here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsuna who had done bathing wore Reborn, baggy trousers with Reborn's lousy old clothes. He was just about to put his bag at somewhere safer when suddenly, Reborn told him that his friend will come and see them tomorrow.

"Really!?"

"Yeah, it looks like she's going to meet us."

Reborn kept staring at the boy who was now doing something at his kitchen. "What are you doing? Don't tell me, you're still hungry after that mountain of hamburgers? Hm...I can't believe your stomach. I will let my friend; Bianchi feed you something to eat on someday."

"No. I'm not hungry. I had been used to not eating for days. I just… brewing ….some coffee… Yeah! It's done!"

The aroma itself had causing his saliva melting. Reborn couldn't help by acknowledging that boy's ability in brewing the espresso... And he tasted it.

And it was…

"Good." He said with dead pant face.

"I told you! I can make it for you every day!" Tsuna said proudly as he saw the faint happiness on Reborn's tight face.

"Nee, Reborn, do you have family?"

"Family? They're in heaven…maybe…I was always alone."

"Really?"

"Hn?" Reborn was wondering that the boy must be longing to see his family now that his voice suddenly cowered with silence.

"You know, sometimes, I think it's better if we didn't know whether they were alive or not. Just hoping they were somewhere alive is better…"

"…Were they died?"

"I don't know. Actually I ran away from my bastard old man, long long time ago, and then, brother Fon took me in. If he hadn't, I'd be dead already…"

"So- that why you're siblings?"

"Yup. He's my only family. But he died…" and he slump down on the table. It feels like he was going to cry but he suddenly showed a big smile with small laughter.

"Sorry, I wasted your time."

"No. It's alright." Reborn keep staring at the boy in front of him who kept staring out the window with solemn expression.

"Nee, Reborn…What's going to happen to me now that Fon's dead? Where should I go? What should I do? I don't know..." Tsuna was now looking intensely at him, but his expression was zero, his face is blank without emotion, and that makes Reborn worry for a reason.

"I was like you before, not knowing what to do. There are many ways to die. There are people who will die in pain, and there are also people who are slowly forgotten without anyone grieving for them. Fon… has you crying for him, so that means he's blessed.

"Really?"

"Yeah.."

And with that, a faint smile coloring up his chubby face and he suddenly excused himself to his bedroom, but he did notice there were tears in his round eyes, ready to burst – and Reborn also gone to take his bath.

"_Where should I go? What should I do? I don't know.."_

"_Thank you Reborn…"_

That boy words still lingers in his mind.

Was this the right thing to do? What if he screwed the boy's life? He seems innocent. Surely, Fon had been taking care of Tsuna very well and he also manages to hide his identity and his work pretty well from this boy.

That thought itself was already awesome since, Tsuna seems to be having good intuition. Everything he said was right on the spot.

And Reborn was having something on his mind. But he still doesn't knows what he's going to do with the boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as he got out from shower with towels wrapping his torso, there were harsh knock on his door.

And he peaked out through the small holes to see who was it and he was reassured as he heard her voice, but that doesn't leave him careless. He pulled out his pistol from his jacket and wrapped it with his small towel on his right hand.

When he opened his locked, Kikyo with Zakuro came inside together with Lal who was taken red handed, with her face swollen and hands tied behind.

"I saw Lal Mirch sneaking around getting some street rats to investigate, and I found out quite a few interesting things." Reborn frowned at his last statements. He knew what he meant.

"Let me talk to that boy. I'll make him spit out everything he knows. Is he in there?"

Without permission, Zakuro starting to walked ahead, swearing few words, while Kikyo was restraining Lal from getting away.

And Reborn step up front hindering Zakuro from stepping ahead, with his eyes glaring dagger at both Zakuro and Kikyo dangerously. "He doesn't know a thing."

"IDJIT! MOVE!" Zakuro shouted just to have Reborn glaring at him more heatedly.

"An outsider like him shouldn't be able to see anything at such a dark place. He lied about seeing the intruder." His voice was grim.

By the time, they were arguing outside, Tsuna peak down from his window and wasn't too surprise when he saw there was another three figures man in black guarding the building. He knows, if something happened, or anything bad happened he will be damned. Reborn also might be killed since they were outnumbered.

So- he tried to slip down from his bed slowly, but accidentally kicked his beg which was put beside him even when he sleeps. For once, he did manage to avoid the bag from falling to the floor by few centimeters, but it wasn't long when the heavy bag looses its hinge on his legs, and falls to the floor causing a loud bump heard by both parties.

Immediately, Reborn pulled out a gun from his small towels and pointed on their face. Aimed it directly to Zakuro's forehead.

"MOVE!"

"Step another inch and I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your skull."

"Phantom!" Lal voiced out in surprise.

"Move."

"Or- should I try one on you Kikyo?" and now the gun was transferred to Kikyo's face. "Just to remind you, I am the famous hitman in my old days…"

"So – you're going to protect that boy even if it means you have to cause bloodbath?" and he says nothing in return and keep glaring at him.

"Now I wanted to see him even more. This is exactly what I thought. You and Luce are definitely plotting something."

"That's some misunderstanding." He answered simply as that.

"Come to HQ next morning, at 10." Reborn lowered his gun when he sensed that Kikyo and Zakuro were not pursuing anymore, "I'll have you guys spit out everything in front of Byakuran-sama. We'll find out who the real traitors is."

Lal was released and Reborn had his trousers and coat on, as they sent the other party to the outside as they drove away from his apartment.

"I'm sorry, Phantom, I couldn't back my way out of it." Lal said as she regretted her carelessness.

"It's fine."

"But, isn't this bad? How are you going to convince them tomorrow?"

"I'll try my best to explain."

"So that boy really doesn't…"

"Yeah, he doesn't know anything." Reborn stressed it once again, signaling Lal to not asking anymore and just believe him.

"I see." She patted his broad shoulder and walk away.

"You don't know anything, right, Tsuna?" Reborn said as grimly he realized Tsuna was peeking out from the window and overheard their conversations.

The boy just smiles sheepishly at that, since he had been lying all this time.

"Tell me in detail." Reborn said as an order.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reborn face was really grim. He was really angry at Tsuna who didn't tell him in detail when he asked before. He doesn't even speak or looked at that boy's face like he did earlier. And Tsuna was already fidgeting at his seat, of course because he was afraid of the mad Reborn. He doesn't know where to start.

And Reborn kept glaring at him by his shoulder which sent him goosebumps.

"Actually, on that night…I was waiting for brother Fon to come home. It was all weird since he suddenly was crowded by a group of man… just because we crossed that lonely road. It was my fault, I was trying to find a short cut to our house, but what I don't know was that, that place was known as smuggling place. Brother Fon was shot by the other group because he was protecting me. and he died…right after the shot. I didn't even see his face…or say goodbye…" And a little tear waiting to fell onto his cheeks again.

"Like I expected…" Reborn voiced out.

"So you saw through my lies…" Tsuna almost bite his tongue.

"That guy just then was Kikyo, right? The Black Parade's leader."

"Yeah.."

"Why did you cover for me?" he was silent, doesn't even bother to answer his questions either. "Everyone called you Phantom, right? I heard it from Fon's friends. You're the one that kills people in Sicily gangs. So, you're a true assassin, right?" Tsuna still persist, but he was still silent.

"You are assassin right? The assassin, Phantom."

"..."

And suddenly, Tsuna rushed into his bedroom and Reborn watched him through the edge of his eyes, glaring. And he was surprised when Tsuna brought out a big bag. His bag.

And he pours out all the money in front of Reborn.

"This – !"

"This is the money the yakuza brought with them on that night. There's 5 million here."

"So- you stole it?!"

"I didn't stole it! I didn't even use a cent of this dirty money! I was looking for someone like you. Someone who'd help me as long as they're paid. Reborn, you're Phantom right?" Reborn flinched at the boy question as he drops his but onto the floor. "Please! Kill them all! The guys who were at the alley last night, the guys who shot, and the guys who were supposed to retrieve the money. Kill all the people who caused Fon's death…can you do it?"

"I won't charge you that much." There was cold sweat on Reborn's face right now. He never thought that the boy was this serious. "Tsuna, we'll talk about this tomorrow." And he showing his back to Tsuna.

"I'm sorry for lying."

"Same here. Go, and take some sleep. It's already 2.30am."

That night Tsuna half heartedly going to sleep, but finally was able to rest since he had told everything to Reborn. He sleeps while holding the picture of him and Fon, dearly.- with tears trickling his sleeping face.

While Reborn, hasn't even gone to sleep yet, even though the clock already shows 3 am.

The situation is tilting toward the bad side. The shooters weren't found, but the five million were. If the organization finds this money, he'll have no excuse. What should he do? How can he reconcile with both Tsuna and the organization?

And the answer will be at tomorrow's meeting with Byakuran at HQ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story was an adaptation. The contents only belongs to it's owner. I don't own anything in here.

Reviews are appreciated when you read. Jya!


End file.
